Last Man Standing: Chapter 14
Part 1 of The Battle in Leo's Lair! Chapter 14 XIV Allen Arce The Beginning of the Battle I walked around the room I was currently staying in. Leo's lair was huge and had a million rooms. I heard Luke and Jean talking with Leo, and then I saw Rachel and Malcolm spying on them. A couple of minutes later I saw them enter the room, then Luke came out and talked to them about something. I didn't know what he told them but Luke was starting to scare me, he was in love...well no that's a lie...he just wanted to have fun with Jean, the drunk one. I wasn't interested in a relationship at the moment...actually...well maybe I was. Nox, she was beautiful and funny...I kind of liked her but I didn't know how she felt about me so right now I thought I am out of luck. The lair was safe...well, Leo said it was, but a couple of minutes ago I heard Kelsey saying that some zombies got in and that she and Leo killed them but still...they were able to enter the fortress. I saw Nox passed by and gave her a small smile. "You fancy her," I turned around and found my annoying brother smiling at me. "No, I don't!" I replied. "Yes, you do!" he argued. "I know that smile and you haven't smile like that since Camp." "Maybe do, maybe I don't," I said. "And how would you know?" "I am your brother-" "Step-brother," I corrected. "Still, my brother," he said. "Ask her out or kiss her or do something!" "Nah, I don't even think she likes me...she probably doesn't know who I am," I replied. "Besides, I am not sure if I like her...I mean I barely know her." "Then, tell me what you know about her," he told me. "Well she's funny, her sister is annoying and she's strong. Her smile is kind of cute-" "You so like her dude," he said and punched me in the arm. Then Megan passed by and, well, I also gave her a small smile. "WOAH!" suddenly shouted Luke. "You like two girls!? " "What!?" I screamed."No way." "You just gave her the smile too!" "Dude, I am not you...yeah she's pretty but I don't like her." "Whatever." Then there was a loud noise...like an explosion noise. "Did you hear that?" "Yes, let's go!" said Luke. Then we started running with our weapons towards the noise. When we arrive, we found Leo burning a bunch of zombies. I grabbed a bow that was hanging on the wall and the arrows and began shooting down some zombies. "Retreat!" yelled Leo. More zombies entered the mansion and more were coming our way, we had to get out of here fast or at least go down fighting. The zombies made us fall back all the way to the theater (Yes, Leo has a theater). The rest of the guys entered the theater along with another girl, she was blonde with gray eyes. "Who is she?" I asked Kelsey. "Layla Jobs," she answered. "She followed us." Then another guy entered from the right. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I am Dean, I am here to help!" he told me, and got ready for the zombie attack. Leo was in front of us, the rest of us were standing behind him, ready to kick some zombie butt. We heard noises...screaming, actually. A huge wave of zombies was approaching and we were ready to destroy them. The first zombie appeared and I shot it right in the head with my bow, then came the second which Nox killed. And then the third and then a group of zombies arrived to try and eat us all. We attacked them. The battle in Leo's Lair had begun... Next Chapter! Category:Last Man Standing Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-567